Magic
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Dez and Trish get a chance to reconnect after many years apart.


He was tingling with excitement as he pulled into an open parking on the street only a few blocks away from his destination. Why should he not be? It had been forever since he had seen anyone in Team Austin, and tonight Trish was finally in town. The years had proved what they had always known-that the bond between the four of them was unbreakable, but that didn't change the fact that they lived separate lives in separate cites thousands of miles apart. Despite the constant communication they kept up on their group chat, Dez still missed the others with all of his heart. Tonight, though, he and Trish would have the chance to reconnect, and that was truly thrilling.

He had just rounded the corner of the street the restaurant was on when a black SUV pulled up to the curb and Trish stepped out. She wore a faux cheetah print coat over a black dress and heels. Her hair curled in small ringlets that were not as nice as her natural curls he decided but still definitely pretty. Just seeing her was enough to send his heart soaring, and not just because she was drop dead gorgeous. She was the person who understood him like few others did and for that he would treasure her forever. He found himself breaking into run eager to give her the biggest hug and convince himself that she was indeed really there.

When he reached her and took her in his arms, he heard a scream. "Dez, you silly doof," she said. "I see you haven't changed."

Still overwhelmed by her presence, he ruffled her hair and said the only thing on his mind. "I missed you."

She pried his arms off and brushed them aside. "I missed you too, but you don't have to squeeze me to death. Let's go inside."

He held out his arm, and she took it. Even if they were just friends, they were going to swanky place and might as well act the part.

"Reservation for D. Wade," he said trying to remember his best manners as they waited inside.

The hostess lead them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, and Dez took Trish's coat and his own to the coat rack in the corner.

"You don't have to go all formal on me," she said to him when he returned. "It's just me. I'm the one who chased you with the Austin Moon foam spitter, remember?"

Dez laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. That was really good. That spitter had fantastic aim, and I remember being surprised that you knew how to use it."

She shrugged. "Who says being a girl means that you can't be feisty?"

"Definitely," he said with smile. "That's what I've always loved about you. You were afraid of nothing and didn't mind letting everyone know."

Awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Trish cleared her throat and spoke. "So how have you been?"

"How do I answer a question like that?" he asked. "Especially to you? You're one of my oldest friends, and you've literally watched me grow up." Her expression was earnest and thoughtful although she said nothing. "These last few years have been so lonely. I miss you and Austin and Ally so much. I have new friends, but they're not Team Austin."

"And film school?"

"I feel like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be, but some days I wonder what I'm doing with my life. I'm surrounded by all these dreamy-eyed kids fresh out of high school, and I can't help thinking I'm past my prime."

Trish laughed. "You're forgetting that at 25 we're definitely not old, at least I'm not. And you'll never be as long as you keep dreaming and living like you do."

He laughed feeling encouraged by her words. "I guess so. Can I call it wise and mature?"

"Maybe," she said. "But is there a way to make that sound young and fresh because that's what we are?"

At that moment, the waiter made an appearance interrupting the conversation that probably had been dying anyway. As they made their drink orders, Dez found himself wondering what was going through Trish's mind. She seemed happy to be there but also slightly uncomfortable. It had to be the time apart-that was the only reasonable explanation.

Trish's voice intruded on his internal conversation. "Lost in some film project?" she asked doubtlessly noticing the perplexed look he always got when he was deep in thought.

He felt the blush rise to his cheeks. She'd caught him overthinking about her no less. "Lost in the moment I guess. I can't quite believe I'm really here with you. After all those missed opportunities, it finally worked out. I know we promised to meet everytime you were in town, but this crazy film school schedule..."

She waved her hand lightheartedly. "It's okay. I'm just glad it worked out this time. It's been way too long."

He looked down as the thought hit him. "Austin and Ally's wedding?"

"Yeah." He looked up and saw her smile. "You were bumbling best man who shouldn't have actually had the rings when Austin asked for them, and we danced because Ally insisted. Remember?" she spoke in a low tone. "Don't tell Ally, but I'm quite sure we upstaged their first dance."

He laughed. "Duh, that was like the best dance of all time." There was a pause. "You were the perfect maid of honor. Ally's taste is always impeccable, and those red dresses..." Dez stopped not wanting to mention how many times he'd dreamed about her in that dress.

"Best bridesmaid dress ever," she said. "I've still got mine hanging in my closet at home."

"You do?" Dez found himself saying before he had a chance to think. "I mean of course you do. Where else would you put a dress? In the refrigerator? On the deck railing?"

"Moving on," Trish said. "Are you working on any film projects at the moment?"

"Well, it's mostly school assignments rather than side projects these days, but they've got us starting our final projects already. We work on them a little more every class. Right now, I'm taking screenwriting, and the final project for that class is writing portions of that final project."

"That makes sense," Trish replied. "Are you doing the Austin and Ally story or are you saving that until after you get done?"

Dez was serious for moment. "Yeah, I've chosen the Austin and Ally story. It was time-I-I just couldn't wait any longer."

She nodded encouragingly.

He sat silent and spellbound for a moment. How could he explain? He'd tried and failed so many times to explain it, but if anyone would understand it would be Trish. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I've known since high school that it was the story I needed to tell. The time just never felt right before this. I don't know. Trish, I think this has the potential to be a hit."

She looked up and started to reply.

He held up his hand. "Hear me out. I'm not some wonder filmmaker or anything, but I know that this is story that people need to hear. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. On the surface, it's the story of how Austen's talent and cute smile made him go big, but there's so much more to it. The more I go, it just grows. What we had with team Austin is special."

"I know," she said.

The look in her eyes told him she understood, and he knew the moment was right to say what he had never told anyone before. "That's the story I want to tell. People are always talking about pursuing your dreams, and that's good I guess. But that's hard. You can't reach your dreams alone, and even if you could, you'd have no one to share the moment with. Team Austin was magic because we were all what each other needed and we refused to give up on each other or our dreams. Everyone needs to know that. They need to find the people they're supposed to be with-can I call it platonic soulmates without offending you? And just never give up on that."

Her voice was surprisingly quiet when she replied. "That's beautiful, Dez. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "But what about you? I hope you're not giving up on your dreams either?"

"How can I?" she said. "They've already come true. I never thought I would actually act and here I am."

"And you were magnificent tonight," he replied. "How's the tour been going?"

Her tone was casual. "Good, good. The usual."

"Which is?" he asked. "You'll have to excuse me but I've never been part of a traveling play. What's it like?"

She sighed. "Well, we spend a lot of time on the bus and wake up every morning in a new city. We preform, and people watch us."

"Don't sound so excited," he said sarcastically. "I know working is not your favorite, but I'm sure it's not that bad. I think that I'd love it."

"It's not that. I thought you knew that had changed long ago. Finding your passion changes everything. It's iust that..."

He leaned in closer putting his head on his hands eager for what she would say next.

"You doof, get out of my personal space," she scolded gently pushing him back across the table. "Don't you know it's making me feel uncomfortable? Hands down," she said after a moment. "That's better. How do explain this? I love what I do, but it's getting boring somehow like I've done this all before, you know. There's got to be more out there."

"Oh, there is, Trish," he said reassuringly. "I know it. You just have to find the courage to fly free."

"But isn't that what I'm doing? I'm living on the road right now."

"I didn't mean that. I meant a change of pace, ,doing something different, ,finding a different life. Think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Just then the waiter appeared with their drinks once again interrupting the flow of the conversation. He took their orders before disappearing again into the crowded restaurant. In the silence that followed, Dez could only think of Trish and how she was dissatisfied. He loved team Austin with the kind of love that made him want their happiness even at cost to his own. When he missed them, he comforted himself with the thought that they wouldn't be happy if they weren't pursuing their dreams. Knowing that Trish was unhappy ate away at him making him want to do something, anything to make her feel better. He longed to take her in his arms and remind her that she was a beautiful, sparkling person unlike anyone else he had ever known.

"And the Easter eggs..." Dez surprised himself by giving voice to a random thought in his mind.

Trish looked up. "What?" she asked.

"You know, the little clues left for the diehard.."

Trish's expression conveyed slight annoyance. "I know what Easter eggs are, doof. What do you take me for? Stupid?"

Dez felt slightly offended, but at the same time her response felt comfortable and familiar. "You're not in film school?"

"Yeah, but I have seen a lot of movies."

"True, like all the Zaliens movies. If we had more time, I'd suggest one. They're still good."

She smiled. "Yes, I haven't seen one in forever."

"Next time, we'll have to watch one next time. There's Easter eggs in my movie, Trish," he said surprising himself again.

"No need to be all dramatic about it, Dez. You're the director. Of course you're going to put Easter eggs in it."

"They're not mine. They're in the story."

Trish rolled her eyes. "The dreamy filmmaker's world is a beautiful one, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "It's real, I swear. A lot of it comes from the field notebook I had in high school or watching the old music videos or reading the song lyrics and remembering the stories. Haven't you ever seen different things when you look back at the past? My movie is the story of Austin and his fame and how we came together to support him and found the fulfillment of our dreams and the people didn't know we were looking for. Everyone looks at it and sees Austin and Ally's epic romance. But you know what's surprised me? How much us there is in it. Yes, we were both part of Team Austin, but it was way more about the fact that we connected, and that was pure magic."

"You sap, don't you remember how we annoyed the heck out of each other?" she shot back.

How didn't she understand? Dez honestly wasn't sure, but he wanted nothing more in that moment than for to her know it and feel it like he did. He tried again. "You made my life exciting. It's overrated to always get along. Looking back now, I think we made up more than we felt because we weren't up for admitting how we really felt. And we're still trying to avoid that."

"Like what?" Trish seemed surprisingly curious.

"Like you're the most spectacular person ever, and I've given up on finding someone I love more than you." Trish's expression wasn't exactly encouraging, but finally saying those words made him feel so ecstatic that he couldn't help continuing. "I love you, Trish. I always have."

She was clearly upset now. "What? Are you freaking kidding me?" He heard her say before standing up and marching away.

She might have been fast, but he was even faster especially since he wasn't wearing heels. Within a moment, he was right behind her. He reached his hands out and touched her arms. "Trish!" he pleaded. "Don't go."

She turned her head. "Don't touch me," she spat.

He instantly let go. "Sorry," he said. "I mean it. Don't go. I promise I won't say anything more. If we don't deal with this, it's going to tear us apart. We can't have that. We need each other. Please, Trish."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'm not in LA that often. It is good to make the best of it."

He followed her to their booth trying to recover from the effect the ordeal had had on him, and they both sat down too worked up to say a word.

He didn't know what to say-anything he could say was likely to infuriate her more. Besides, he knew she would speak her mind if he gave her enough time. So he just sat there awkwardly desperately trying to avoid eye contact while still not looking like he was avoiding eye contact.

The waiter brought their food and left, and they started eating without directing a word to each other. Just when Dez was starting to tire of the awkwardness of the evening and despair of seeing any change, Trish spoke. "Nothing was supposed to change. We were best friends, Dez. Do you realize how rare that is to find someone who just understands you no matter what? That's not a given. What we have is special. Why did you have to ruin it?" Her volume was lower than normal, and it was clear that those words were what was on her heart.

The sad look in her eyes tugged at his heart strings as he replied. "I don't know, and I'm so sorry, Trish. I wasn't planning to say that, and I couldn't do anything about it. It really caught me off guard...we're here though, and all we can do is proceed...but keep your chin up, it's only ruined if we decide it is."

She didn't say anything, and the gravity of the situation weighed on his mind. He had royally messed things up with one of his favorite people, and things would never be the same again. "I'll never give up on our friendship, Trish."

"I wouldn't be one to do it either," she said.

"Then we're good," he said with an awkward laugh feeling that things would be better now. "We're going to make it. Yay!"

She chuckled, and they both went back to eating in silence. Dez honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Besides, he had way more than enough to think about. Trish surprised him by speaking just a moment later. "I always thought we would be the ones to prove them wrong when they say that girls and guys can't be completely platonic friends. It had been so long I thought we would make it."

Dez was caught off guard by her voluntarily bringing it up again. "But I've always felt that way even if I didn't realize it until tonight. I know you don't want me to say it again, but you're not like anyone else I've ever met and I've always known that. The way you..." He stopped himself. He had promised her he wouldn't repeat it. "It's so many things I couldn't say just one. But I'm ready to be friends, Trish. You need amazing friends too. People don't talk about that enough, but it's true."

Her eyes got big, and he felt very unsure of what was going on until she began to speak. "You meant every word didn't you? It felt so sudden I couldn't believe you were really serious."

He felt his heart beat out of his chest. What was going on? "You know more than anyone except Austin maybe that I wear my heart on my sleeve and can't lie to save my life. Of course, it's true. In fact, nothing has ever felt truer."

"That's not a word," she laughed. "But who cares? I guess I always knew too. Is that weird?" She was rambling in a fashion that felt strange to him somehow. "You're should know, though, you're special to me too."

His heart grabbed hold of her words, but he was in too much of daze to trust it. Could this really be happening? "What are you trying to say?" He heard himself say.

Suddenly, she turned shy staring at the table and not into his eyes. Although he missed the warmth of her gaze, this was Trish, and talking about emotions always made her nervous. "I..I like you too".

It was what he had been expecting, but hearing the words out loud and from Trish's lips made them come alive in a whole new way. "You do?"

"I do," she said. She looked up for a brief second that seemed to Dez to last forever their hearts finally saying everything they had been holding in so long.

Before he knew what he was doing, he stretched his hands across the table to grab both of hers, but her fork was on its way to her mouth. The resulting collision poked his thumb and left his hands covered in Alfredo sauce. They both laughed. "Will you ever grow up?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Never," he said. "And I think that's a good thing considering you like me just the way I am." He wiped his hands on his napkin and had a new idea. Standing up plate in hand, he walked over to her side and nudged her gently. "Move over".

"There's no space," Trish said.

"Then make some. Here." Setting his own plate down, he moved her plate and glass over to the wall. "I was just sitting too far away."

He sat down next to her, and she laughed. "It was just across the booth".

"But I need you closer. You're leaving again tonight, and I don't know when I'll see you again." He put his arm around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I know it's going to be soon," she said cheerfully.

He sat up surprised. "Really?"

"I'm just as attached to you as you are to me, you doof. You're going to have to put up with me being around."

"Put up with it? You mean savor every moment." He grabbed her hand and stood up dragging her out of the booth. "Let's go to my place and watch that Zaliens movie now."

"I wish, but I can't. We're going to Phoenix tomorrow, and bus call is at 12:30." She looked at her watch. "Actually, I only have a few more minutes."

Dez felt his heart sink. He had known she was leaving, but thinking about it now was heartbreaking. He always loved being with Trish, but tonight had been nothing short of spectacular. After the awkwardness had passed, everything felt comfortable and familiar yet new in an indescribable way. "I'm gonna miss you.." He felt the tears coming to his eyes. "Every day, ten, no a thousand times more than I ever have, and I thought I missed you a lot before."

"It's okay, Dez. You're going to be okay," she said comfortingly squeezing his hand. "And I'll be back as soon as I can." She nudged him gently. "I have to go now. Tell me how much my check is, and I'll send you the money."

He stood up the tears falling from his eyes as he pulled her into a bear hug. It was just like the one they had shared at the beginning of the evening but felt totally different. "I love you," he said into her shoulder.

She squeezed him tightly before letting go and stepping on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Love you too."

His face stretched into a gigantic smile despite his tears. "You do? I thought you weren't the saying I love you type."

She shrugged. "Well, yes, I would wait, but you need it tonight." She gave him one last hug, let go, and walked away.

He contemplated following her, but he didn't want to feel like a stalker, so he stood and watched her instead. Just as she was about to disappear from sight, she turned around and whispered to him. "I'll be back."

His heart beat frantically as the tears continued to fall. Tonight had been everything that his heart had ever wanted even if he hadn't known it until tonight. He had been in love with Trish since forever, and getting to open his heart and let the love spill out had been magical. Then, she had told him she loved him too, and that had sent him into a blissful state of happiness that he had forgotten existed. In a moment, though, all that happiness had been gone, broken by a goodbye that had been hanging over them all evening.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the booth. His heart had been on an emotional roller coaster that he knew would take time to recover from. In the meantime, he would remember Trish's words-he would be okay. The story was far from over. In fact, a new chapter was just beginning, and he could hardly wait to see what it would hold. All he knew was that it would be wonderful. They would face the future hand in hand, make new dreams, and watch them come true together. It was the picture perfect ending to a story that had started so long ago. Best of all, this was no dreamy filmmaker's world. It was real life unfolding to him more beautifully than any dream.


End file.
